degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:BeMySomeone/Clearwater Episode 316: Forget Forever (1)
Main Plot: Trey/Tori (Trey sets his book bag down in his dorm room and pulls out his phone) Trey: Hello, gorgeous. (Tori is on the other line and working at the Hub) Tori: Hey babe, how was your day? Trey: Better knowing I get to see you tomorrow. Tori: Aw, a whole week is the longest we’ve ever had to go. I hope we never have to do it again. Trey: We won’t, I promise. You excited for Thanksgiving dinner? Tori: Of course, I feel like a member of the family. Trey: Well we’ve been dating for almost six months, you basically are. Just wanted to check in, I have to go to my last class. Call me tonight. Tori: Will do, love you. Trey: Love you too, beautiful. (Tori hangs up and can’t contain her excitement as she pours Caylee a cup of coffee) Caylee: Hey, no phone on the job. The service here is terrible. (Caylee laughs and Tori throws a sugar packet at her) Caylee: So thanksgiving with the boyfriend and his family? That’s a huge step forward in commitment. Tori: Not really. We’re already as committed as it gets. Caylee: Yeah, but you’re the first girl Trey is showing to his parents since…coming out. Tori: And I’m not expecting anything. If they like me, great. If they don’t, then I get it. Caylee: That’s a mature way of going about it. Tori: Well, we’re mature people. And honestly, I could care less about what his parents think. As long as I have him, I’m fine. Caylee: To having a great thanksgiving. Tori: Cheers. (They clink glasses and Tori gets back to work) Intro Sub Plot: Julia (Julia is huge from the baby and waddles into the Hub) Caylee: Julia! (Caylee runs up to her and they hug) Julia: Calm down, it’s only been 3 weeks. Caylee: Where have you been? Julia: With my mom. And in and out of tons of hospitals. Caylee: Yeah, I’m so sorry about your baby, hun. I have to say…I’m surprised you’re still…showing. Julia: Well, they want me to carry the baby until birth. They’re afraid if they surgically remove it, it will make the chances of having another stillbirth go up. Caylee: So you’ve been… Julia: Carrying my dead baby. Yup. Caylee: Wow. Julia: It was tough at first, but I’ve accepted it now. Spending all that time with my mom definitely helped. Caylee: So when will you be back at school? Julia: Whenever I get this thing out of me. I was due yesterday…so anytime now. Caylee: Well, everyone misses you, so. Julia: I miss everyone. I’d love to stay, but I have to go apartment shopping. Jamie’s coming with me, you’re welcome too if you want. Caylee: I’d love to, but I’m gonna spend some time with my dad. Holidays are always a tough time for him without mom. Julia: Yeah. Well have a good thanksgiving and I promise I’ll be back at school soon. (They hug and Caylee leaves. Julia looks happy and calls Jamie) Third Plot: Danielle (Danielle is putting up Christmas decorations in her house and her mom walks in) Ms. Hooper: Hon, maybe we should take this one holiday at a time? Danielle: Sorry, I just got in the mood. Ms. Hooper: Hey, if I don’t have to do it, I won’t complain. Danielle: Aren’t you late for work? Ms. Hooper: Barely. I just needed to tell you something. Danielle: Oh? Ms. Hooper: How would you feel about Alex and Peyton coming over for Thanksgiving tomorrow? Danielle: You mean your spick and spim boyfriend and his obnoxious bitch daughter? Ms. Hooper: Honey, I know you don’t like them but- Danielle: You must really like him… Ms. Hooper: I do. And I know this is the first holiday we’re going to have without just me and you since your father left, so- Danielle: Invite them, mom. It’s fine. Ms. Hooper: Thanks Dani…oh and that wreath is crooked. (Mary-Beth fixes the wreath and smiles, leaving for work) Danielle: Ugh…perfect… (She sighs and starts putting up more wreaths) Main Plot: Trey/Tori (Trey and Brianna are cleaning their dorm) Brianna: Man, we should really clean this more often. Trey: You think. Brianna: So you going home for Thanksgiving? Trey: Yeah, my girlfriend and I are going to my parents. You and Katie staying here? Brianna: Yup. Gonna go to the party one of the sororities are having. Trey: I thought you hated sororities? Brianna: Free booze? Trey: True. (They continue to clean) Brianna: So your parents are cool with you taking your first girlfriend home? Trey: Well…they don’t exactly know about it yet. Brianna: Why not? Trey: See, they didn’t take the whole “Mom, Dad, I’m FTM transgender” so well. I don’t know how they’ll feel about me actually having a girlfriend. Brianna: Well you have to call. How awful would it be for you to bring her and then they blow up on the both of you. She doesn’t deserve to feel unwanted there. Trey: Ugh, you’re going to make me call, aren’t you. Brianna: Duh. (She hands him his phone and he dials) Trey: Hey, mom. Mrs. Nitt: Do you need money? Trey: No…I was just wondering if it would be okay for me to bring home my girlfriend for thanksgiving dinner tomorrow? Mrs. Nitt: So you’re a lesbian now? Trey: No mom…I’m not a lesbian. I’m a guy, so dating a girl and I’m straight. Mrs. Nitt: Stop being ridiculous. When is this going to end? Can’t you just be Trina again for the holiday? Grandma would be so happy. Trey: No mom. Mrs. Nitt: Well then don’t bother coming… (His mom hangs up the phone and he looks upset) Brianna: She’s not invited? Trey: No…and neither am I. (Brianna sits next to him on the bed and lays her head on his shoulder, comforting him) Sub Plot: Julia (Julia is driving her and Jamie to an apartment to look at) Jamie: So your mom bought you a car and gave you a ton of money for an apartment? Julia: Yeah. Awesome, right? Jamie: Yeah, considering she was flat broke a couple months ago. (Julia looks guilty and glances over at Jamie) Julia: Stop judging me with your eyes! Jamie: I knew your mom stole money from the bank, but I didn’t know it was this much! Julia: Let’s just say she gets a steady flow of income from the bank that isn’t exactly her’s okay. Jamie: And you’re using it! Julia: I don’t know what you want me to do, Jamie. My dad took everything, I have hospital bills off the wazoo, nowhere to live, and can’t get a job until after I go into labor and birth my dead baby! (Julia stops the car in the apartment complex parking lot and Jamie sighs) Jamie: I’m sorry. If this is what you need to do to get yourself back on track, then…I can live with it. I’m just worried about your mom or you getting caught. Julia: I am too…but she says she has everything under control…so I’m going to believe her. Jamie: Didn’t she also say that about her marriage? Julia: Shut up. (They get out of the car and a realtor walks up to them) Nancy: So very nice to meet you, Miss Abbott. I’m Nancy Donato from New Spark Realty, we spoke on the phone. Julia: Yes, nice to meet you. Nancy: Is this your girlfriend? Julia: No, hah. My best friend. Nancy: Sorry, you never know and I don’t want to sound ignorant. Oh! You’re pregnant, how sweet! How many months along is the baby? (Jamie looks concerned and tries to intervene) Jamie: Um. Julia: My baby is dead. Uh…excuse me for a second, I have to make a call. Nancy: Oh my- Julia: Jamie, can you find out some info on the apartment… (Nancy and Jamie start talking as Julia goes into the car and starts sobbing for a second, then gets herself together and walks back out) Main Plot: Trey/Tori (Tori takes off her Hub apron and sets it down in the back, running outside and seeing Trey waiting in his car) Tori: I missed you! (He gets out and hugs her tight, then kissing her passionately) Trey: I missed you too, babe. Tori: Our first thanksgiving together. Tomorrow is going to be amazing. Are we gonna stay at your place until then or- Trey: I uh…had a better idea. Tori: Oh? Trey: There’s this epic Thanksgiving party going on tomorrow at TU. My dorm mates are going and it’ll be amazing. I’m thinking I’ll make us a nice thanksgiving brunch and then go to the party. Tori: Oh…but aren’t your parents expecting us? Trey: They’ll understand. Tori: I was really looking forward to meeting them. Having a nice thanksgiving with them. Trey: You can still have one with me. Come on, this is going to be amazing. I promise. Tori: Sure! Trey: Great. Now let’s go to a nice dinner. Hopefully the restaurants aren’t too packed on Thanksgiving Eve. (He starts to drive to a restaurant and Tori looks disappointed) Third Plot: Danielle (Danielle is at the mall with Angel and Olivia) Angel: What are your guys’ Thanksgiving plans for tomorrow? Olivia: It’ll be the first thanksgiving with just me and my dad. Not having to put up with my mother. It’s gonna be amazing. Angel: What about you, Danielle? Just you and your mom? Danielle: I wish, but she’s inviting her boyfriend and his daughter over. I don’t know how I’ll be able to eat when I’ll be too busy gagging at having to be in their presence. Olivia: Come on, they can’t be that bad. Danielle: He’s Mr. Sophisticated and prim and proper and thinks fun is illegal or something. And she is Satan’s spawn. Karma must really hate me to deserve this. Angel: Well just put on a smile for your mom. Danielle: I don’t even know if I’m going. I might just go to someone else’s dinner. Either of yours open for guests? Angel: Yeah, but you should go, Danielle. It would make your mom really happy. Danielle: And me very unhappy. I’ve been putting off my happiness for others so much lately. When’s it my turn? Olivia: Just be a good daughter and get through the dinner. If this guy is as bad as you say he is, I’m sure he has no future with your mom. Danielle: I hope not… (They continue to shop) Sub Plot: Julia (On Thanksgiving Day, Julia walks into Clearwater High and stops at her locker) Julia: Who knew I’d actually be happy to be back at school… Liam: Julia! (She turns around and sees Liam coming towards her) Julia: What are you doing here? It’s Thanksgiving! Liam: I came to work on a project. Not exactly fun being home all alone on a holiday… Julia: Yeah…I got a new apartment. Nearby. Just came to get the stuff I left in my locker to take back there. Liam: Oh? I’d love to stop by sometime. Julia: I don’t…I don’t think that’s such a good idea. Liam: Oh…sorry. Julia: Actually, I don’t think we should talk at all anymore to be honest… (Liam looks upset) Liam: Oh… Julia: Have a good holiday… (She closes her locker and walks outside, calling Jamie on the phone) Julia: Room for one more at the Stellar Dinner table? Jamie: Now that Grandma Stellar’s a goner, yeah. You okay? Julia: I just ran into Liam…told him we shouldn’t talk anymore. Jamie: Ouch, harsh. Why so anti-Liam? Julia: I broke up with him for a reason. Jamie: That reason being the baby. Julia: Well, I- Jamie: I get it, Julia. You want to move on and forget about the baby, but with it still being inside you, you can’t. Liam reminds you of when being a mother was a thing, and you’re pushing him away to keep those memories distant. Julia: Wow, thank you Doctor Jamie. Jamie: Your reasons are justified, but Liam is suffering from this too. Just keep that in mind. Julia: I’ll talk to him, but not now. I’ll be over in 10? Jamie: See you then. (Julia hangs up and sees Liam go to his car and sit in it alone) Julia: Just walk away, Julia. (She painfully turns away from him and goes to her car) Main Plot: Trey/Tori (Trey, Tori, Katie, and Brianna are walking up to the party at the Pi Gamma Phi sorority house) Katie: Now let’s all have a great ass time and get blackout drunk. But first, don’t leave your cup unattended, and if it tastes salty, don’t drink it. Trey: Smart! (They high five as they walk into the party) Brianna: I spy the alcohol! (Brianna runs off to get some and Katie starts talking to one of her friends) Trey: See, I told you this was crazy! Tori: Even if I’m not in college, at least I can say I went to a crazy college party! Trey: Yes! (Brianna comes back with wine coolers and vodka) Brianna: What’ll you guys have? Trey: I’ll take that vodka. Tori: I’m good. Trey: You’re not gonna drink? Tori: I have work tomorrow, Trey. You can though, I don’t care. Trey: But I thought we were gonna have a good time tonight. Tori: And we will, I’ll just be sober. Don’t worry about me. Trey: Here’s to friends! (He and Brianna toast and Tori smiles) Brianna: Let’s go get some cups for the vodka. Trey: I’ll be right back. (They both walk off and Tori takes a deep breath, calling someone on her phone) Caylee: Hey girl. Doesn’t sound like a nice night with the Nitt’s if you ask me. Tori: That’s because he took us to a crazy college rager instead. Caylee: What?! Tori: I don’t mean to interrupt Thanksgiving with you and your dad, but I don’t know what to do. I don’t want to be here and Trey is just getting super drunk with his roommates. Caylee: What is wrong with him? I thought he really wanted you to meet his parents. Tori: He did. But I’m starting to think they didn’t want to meet me. Caylee: Did he say that? Tori: No, but that’s the only explanation I can think of. Caylee: Just try to talk to him about it before he gets too wasted. If you need to get out of there, you’re always welcome here. And stay safe! Tori: Thanks Cay! (Trey comes back) Trey: Who was that? Tori: Just Caylee. Listen, can I ask you something? Did your parents not want to meet me? Trey: Can we not bring up my parents please! You should be glad you don’t have to meet them! Ooh beer pong, let’s go! (He drags her over to the beer bong table and she rolls her eyes) Third Plot: Danielle (Danielle is fixing her hair in the mirror as the doorbell rings) Ms. Hooper: Ooh Alex and Peyton are here! Danielle: Best Thanksgiving ever! (Danielle sarcastically smiles and goes to the door with her mother) Alex: Happy Thanksgiving! (Ms. Hooper kisses him and hugs Peyton as they walk in) Alex: Chilly out today. Ms. Hooper: Oh! The Thanksgiving candles! Peyton why don’t you do the tradition of lighting them. (Peyton takes the lighter and goes over to the candles as Danielle holds her mom back) Danielle: Mom! It’s a tradition for me to light the candles! Ms. Hooper: Oh Danielle, it’ll make Peyton feel like part of the family! You won’t miss it anyway. (Mary-Beth joins Alex and Peyton at the table and Danielle stays back, looking upset) Peyton: Are you gonna stand there looking stupid or get some turkey? (Danielle puts on a fake smile) Danielle: I’ll have some dark meat. Sub Plot: Julia (Julia is mashing potatoes with Moon in the Stellar kitchen) Julia: I haven’t actually had a Thanksgiving feast in so long… Mrs. Stellar: Well we’re glad to have you, Julia. The table would have felt empty with Eileen’s chair empty… Moon: I think the potatoes are done. Mrs. Stellar: Awesome, can you three girls finish setting up the table? (Julia, Moon, and Jamie go to the dining room and start setting up the table) Moon: So what brought you to our household in the first place? Julia: Dad’s gone, Mom’s out trying to make money somewhere, I’d rather not sit in my new empty apartment alone. Jamie: We’re glad to have her, right Moon? (Jamie nudges Moon) Moon: Of course. (Moon rolls her eyes) Julia: This is a new start for me. New apartment, gonna get a new job. Focus on my grades now. Moon: How many times have you said that now? Julia: What? Jamie: Moon, drop it. Julia: I just want this baby in me so I can move on…and this time I’m serious. I know I said I’ve “changed” in the past. But this time I mean it. Jamie: Good. (Julia sits down and looks upset as Jamie’s parents enter the room and sit down) Mr. Stellar: Alright, grab hands everyone. Time to pray. (They all grab hands) Mr. Stellar: Lord, we’d like to thank you for the food on this table… (Julia still looks upset and looks at her stomach) Main Plot: Trey/Tori (Tori is sitting alone at the back of the party and Trey, Katie, and Brianna all run up to her) Trey: Why are you back here? Come join us! Tori: You’re all drunk. Brianna: Exactly! Katie: A bunch of us are gonna go across the street and take the Pi Gamma Gamma sign off the roof of the sorority house! Tori: Why would you do that? Trey: It’s just a fun prank! Come on babe, join us. (Trey takes her hand and pulls her into a hug) Tori: Ew, you smell like year old booze. Trey: Is that a good thing? (He tries to kiss her and she pulls away) Tori: Stop, Trey. You’re acting stupid. Trey: No you are! I took us here to have some fun and you’re just sitting alone in the corner like a Debbie Downer. Tori: I’m so sorry, Trey. I can’t believe I’d be such a bitch! (Tori rolls her eyes and walks away) Third Plot: Danielle (Danielle is eating dinner with everyone at the table) Ms. Hooper: So, me and Alex have a big announcement to tell you two. Peyton: Marriage already? Alex: God, no. Honey, we’re going to move into Clearwater. Peyton: Seriously? Ms. Hooper: Well it’s silly for you two to drive an hour here every time you visit and, well you’ll be visiting much more often now. So it only makes sense. Alex: Our house is too big, I’m going to find us a cozy apartment nearby. You’ll start going to Clearwater High with Danielle! (Danielle drops her fork) Danielle: Mom! Ms. Hooper: Oh, sweetie. This is going to be good for all of us. You could show Peyton around the school and introduce her to your friends and- Peyton: I heard you didn’t have any after you had sex with the teacher and got him fired. Danielle: Okay, that’s IT. (Danielle pushes her chair back forcefully and stands up) Danielle: I don’t know what I did or what the hell is wrong with you, but you’re a total bitch. I don’t have to put up with your slut ass. And I don’t have to waste my thanksgiving with you people. (Danielle grabs her coat and leaves) Ms. Hooper: Danielle, you get back here! Danielle: No mom, you enjoy your feast with your new family. (Danielle slams the door behind her and Mary-Beth looks sad) Main Plot: Trey/Tori (Tori is waiting at the end of the street as a cab pulls up as Trey runs out of the house) Trey: You’re leaving! Tori: I’m not dealing with this shit, Trey. I don’t know what’s going on with you, but you’re pissing me off. Trey: Don’t go, this was supposed to be our first Thanksgiving. Tori: Yeah, it was. And you ruined it. We were supposed to have a cozy night in with your parents so I could meet them, but instead you take me to a pathetic college rager and get drunk, barely paying any attention to me. Trey: It wasn’t supposed to be like this, I thought we could have fun at this party, Tori: You’re pushing me away, Trey. And I don’t know why. But it’s scaring me. (Trey grabs her arm) Trey: Baby, please. Tori: Don’t talk to me. We’ll talk when you’re not wasted. (She gets in the cab and drives off) Trey: Fuck! (Katie runs up to him) Katie: The bae left? Trey: I really messed up. Katie: We’re still taking down the sign across the street, want to come? Trey: Hell yeah. I need to get my mind off this. (She leads him across the street to the ladder going to the top of the Pi Gamma Gamma house) Sub Plot: Julia (Julia is putting on her coat at the front door of the Stellar house) Mrs. Stellar: Are you sure you have to go, Julia? Julia: Yeah, I have a lot to do at the new apartment. And you guys deserve some family time. Mrs. Stellar: Well alright, it was nice seeing you. Please come back soon. (Julia hugs Jamie) Julia: I will. Jamie: Talk to you soon. (Julia walks out and gets in the cab) Julia: Oceanside Apartments please. Cab Driver: That’ll be around $15. (Julia opens her purse and sees the tons of stolen money) Julia: That’s fine… (Julia’s apartments are seen and she walks inside of her’s later on) Julia: Empty… (She struggles to sit down on a chair with her stomach and starts crying) Julia: I just want everything to go back to normal… (She hears dripping and looks down to see her water broke) Julia: Oh my…oh my god. (She starts breathing heavy and calls her mom) Julia: Answer, answer, answer! (It goes to voicemail and she starts crying harder) Julia: Mommy help. (She sees Liam’s name in her contacts and calls him) Liam: Hello? Julia: My water broke. I need someone to take me to the hospital. Liam: Already on my way… (He hangs up and she starts crying again) Third Plot: Danielle (Danielle looks at a big house and at a map on her phone) Danielle: This is it… (Danielle knocks on the door of the house and waits) Man: Hello? Danielle: Daddy? It’s Danielle…can I come in? Sub Plot: Julia (Julia is in Liam’s car) Liam: Are you in pain? Julia: Not yet. Thank you for coming to get me… Liam: Why did you call me? Julia: Because…everyone else was busy with their families…and I thought it made the most sense to call you…we were gonna raise this baby together. Liam: Yeah… Julia: After I get this out, I can finally move on. I want this night to be over and done with. Liam: I’m sorry this happened, Julia. But why did you have to shut me out? I would have been with you every second…you didn’t have to do this yourself. Julia: I know… (She rests her head on Liam’s shoulder as he continues to drive) Main Plot: Trey/Tori (Tori is crying in the cab and gets a call on her phone from Trey) Trey: I’m so sorry baby. Tori: Trey- Trey: My parents told me we weren’t welcome. Tori: Oh my god, why didn’t you just tell me? Trey: I was embarrassed. And I hate heights, yet here I am on a roof. Tori: I’ll be right back. Trey: No, get some sleep and-WHOA. (She hears screams and a thud on the line) Tori: Trey? Trey! Katie: He slid off the roof! Oh my god, he’s bleeding everywhere, call 911! Tori: TREY!! (Brianna picks up the phone) Brianna: Tori get here ASAP he’s bleeding everywhere and he’s not moving! Tori: Go back to the campus! As fast as you can! (The cab turns around hastily as Tori starts freaking out) 'NEXT WEEK' (Hospital beeps are heard) Tori: Is he going to be okay?! HOLD Caylee: Giving birth on Thanksgiving, huh? (Julia is seen pushing) ON Gregory: Why are you here? Danielle: I thought you’d want to see me… TO WHAT Julia: I’m sorry I ever let you go. (Julia and Liam are kissing) YOU LOVE (Trey is seen very injured) Tori: This is my fault! Caylee: Why is everyone in the hospital?! NEW EPISODE NEXT WEEK ONLY ON THE DEGRASSI WIKI Category:Blog posts